


Boys and their Toys

by fringeperson



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Old Fic, drabble-ish, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: It's the old lament that women make when the men in their lives won't be separated from something they're tinkering with that could potentially blow up in their face. The thing people forget though, is that sometimes it's a jealous lament, because the girls want to play too.~Originally posted in '12
Kudos: 10





	Boys and their Toys

“Same drill. They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them,” Tony said. “I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them.”

Pepper considered this man before her. Her boss. “Tony,” she said. “You know I would help you with anything,” she began. And part of her honestly _intended_ to tell him she couldn't help him with this. That she would _quit_ if he really intended to put on that suit of his and put himself in the line of danger _again_. Those months he'd been in Afghanistan, status unknown, had been _enough_.

But the words got stuck in her throat, and really, as much as she liked her fancy dresses and nice shoes..

“So where the hell is _my_ suit?” she asked.

Tony looked up from his work, surprised, and then he grinned. “Jarvis, pull up Pepper's measurements and the suit design. Miss Potts, would you like to join me in designing your awesome, kicking-ass suit?”

Pepper smiled back. It was a little nervous at first, but her resolve firmed and her smile grew brighter and less shaky. “Just don't make it pink,” she said as she pulled up a stool to perch on at Tony's side.


End file.
